Evil Spell takes over Bikini Bottom
by jcool11
Summary: SpongeBob is faced in a battle of good against evil when and evil spell takes over all the guests at the annual Halloween Party at the Krusty Krab. Who will win?


It was Halloween morning in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob had been eagerly awaiting the annual Halloween Party at the Krusty Krab for the past month and it was finally here. Spongebobs fog horn alarm went off and he woke up to begin his day. "Good morning, Gary!" Spongbob exclaimed. "Tonight is the night Gary. The one night of the year Mr. Krabs invites all of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab for his annual costume party!" "We play games, we bob for apples, we have treats, ad every year there's a costume contest where the winner gets a "special surprise." I wonder what the surprise will be this year, Gary? I better get my costume on and head to work to start decorating.

As Spongebob walked to work he admired all the Halloween decorations in Bikini Bottom. Even Plankton was getting in on the fun. He had the Chum Bucket looking like a real-life giant witches cauldron, looking so spooky surrounded by green smog. "I wonder how Plankton was able to make bis decorations look so real?" Spongebob thought. Spongebob made his way into the Krusty Krab with plenty of time to get everything set up in time for the party. "Oh Squidward!" Spongebob squealed. "Do you know what today is?" "How could I forget?" Squidward groaned. Every year you come in here wearing that same dusty old Mermaid Man costume, wearing that stupid grin on your face."  
"Then why aren't you wearing your costume? Aren't you entering in the contest for a chance to win Mr. Krabs surprise?" Asked Spongebob. "You could dress as King Neptune, or Flying Dutchman, an astronaut or even..." "Enough!" Interrupted Squidward. "I will have you know that this year I have a costume so scary that even the Flying Dutchman himself would wallow in fear. This year, Mr. Krabs special surprise is going to be all mine."

"Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs yelled as he struggled to drag in an old rusty trunk covered in cobwebs. "Here yah go boy-o. There's plenty of stuff in here you can use to decorate for the party tonight. There's lots of work to do so you better get started. I have to go pick up Peral so her and I can get our costumes ready. When I come back this place better be the scariest looking place in all of Bikini Bottom. I want to see a big turn out this year. More party guests, more money. That's what I say." Krabs chuckled. "Now get started."

"Boy Squidward, just look at all this great decorations in here. This really is going to be the spookiest building in all of Bikini Bottom. Squidward? Squidward! Wake up, we've got decorating to do. How could you sleep at a time as exciting as this? Here, you can start by handing these cobwebs. I've got the perfect idea for these eyeballs and fake blood."

Spongebob and Squidward worked all afternoon, hanging cob webs, placing fake bats all around, surrounding the building with fog machines, and creepy sound effects. "We did it Spongebob. I've got to admit, it's not too bad. If I hadn't been here to help set it up, I would almost believe that this place was actually haunted." "Oh Squidward, you better be going so you can get ready. The guests are supposed to arrive at 6 o'clock sharp." Reminded Spongebob. "Oh, I will be on time, I'm not missing this. I have finally got a costume so scary that I just know I'm winning that special surprise." Said Squidward on his way out the door.

Spongebob did some final touch ups until Mr. Krabs returned, and all of a sudden darkness fell over the Krusty Krab. He heard a door slam and he jumped, spilling the blood punch and eyeball ice cubes all over. As Spongebob struggled to clean up his mess Plankton came in dressed as a mad scientist and secretly poured some strange glowing concoction into the drink machine. Knowing this was the one day of the year Krabs gave something away for free, so everyone would have a drink and his plan to destroy Bikini Bottom would be effortless. The lights flickered back on and it wasn't long and the guests started pouring in. There were Stormtroopers, Superhero's, Monsters, Skeletons and even Mrs. Puff came dressed as a fluffy Marshmallow. "Patrick, you dressed as Mermaid Man? You know every year, I'M Mermaid Man, and YOU'RE Barnical Boy. How could you do this to me?" Spongebob Sobbed. Just then Larry the Lobster came in dressed as the scariest version of Freddy Krueger anyone has ever seen, and followed by him came Squidward. He was dressed as Jason Voorhies and everyone in Bikini Bottom was frightened at even the sound of his name. Mr. Krabs returned with Pearl dressed as a cash register. Pearl was dressed as a Queen of the sea, and Sandi came dressed as a Texas Cowboy. Everybody was having a great time when all of a sudden there was a loud crash and the lights were gone again. Plankton read a weird spell over the loudspeaker. There was a crash of lightning and suddenly everyone turned into their costumes in real life. Larry and Squidward and all the Monsters and Goblins turned into killing machines. Spongebob and Patrick were both Mermaid Man, which confused the both of them briefly. "It's up to us, Other Mermaid Man!" Exclaimed Spongebobs Mermaid Man. Both Mermaid Men dodged knives and chainsaws and man-eating zombies and tried to corral the guests who dressed as superheroes. They got a Superman, Aqua Man, Incredible Hulk, Spiderman, an He Man. They took on the killers, but struggled to remain strong. They were just too strong. Freddy and Jason had teamed up together and took out more than half of their army. The other half were mostly injured and missing body parts. They looked like they might be in for their doom. Plankton stayed hidden and laughed loudly into the speaker proclaiming his doom on Bikini Bottom. He thought for sure that his plan to destroy Bikini Bottom once and for all was finally at his fingertips. But little did he know that Sandi the Texas Cowboy, was really just dressed as herself in her home environment, so she was still sharp as a tack and working on a plan of her own to overthrow Plankton and return the town back to normal. She knew she was running out of time because all spells couldn't ever be turned around after the stroke of mid-night and it was rapidly approaching. "I've got to prefect a plan quick if I'm ever going to be able to save my friends in time!" Sandi shouted. "It says here, the only way to reverse a spell of this magnitude, anyone effected needs to be electro shocked and they will turn back into normal, but anyone not effected will be shocked and fry to death." That gave Sandi a plan. Sandi turned up all the fog machines and sent and electrocuting wave so big through the entire Krusty Krab, electrocuting herself and everyone else in the Krusty Krab back to normal.

"Hooray!" Everyone shouted. "You did it Sandi, you saved Bikini Bottom! But, saved us from what?" Spongebob asked. Just then a fried up dead plankton fell from the loud speaker. Mr. Krabs went to investigate. "Plankton." He said sternly. "Well boy-o, I don't think we need to worry about that anymore. This plankton is cooked." Krabs laughed as he peeled the fried plankton off the ground. "I've got an idea for this." A majority of the party guests starting to leave. "This place is haunted, let's get out of here before we end up dead in real life." They complained. "No, let's get back to the party, we've still got a costume contest to judge. Everyone was so frightened by what had happened they all voted towards Larry and Squidward for having the scariest, realist costumes and ended up resulting in a tie. Mr. Krabs had not planned for the possibility of two winners of the contest and only had one special surprise in mind, but it gave him an idea. "Instead of paying for a surprise, I could announce the surprise was that it was all planned and everyone was a winner." Mr. Krabs thought. He announced it to everyone and rewarded both Larry and Squidward with a new prize of two freshly baked Krabby Patties with extra crispy plankton bits sizzling underneath lightly toasted buns. Larry was thrilled with his prize. "Why do I even bother?" Squidward complained with disappointment as he tossed his prize in the trash can. "I'm going home." Spongebob cranked up the tunes and he and all the rest of Bikini Bottom carried out the party having a great time until the night came to an end. The party guests have all went home and it was just Krabs and Spongebob left to clean up the mess. "Spongebob, it's been a night. What do you say we save this mess for tomorrow and call it a night?" "What a great plan Mr. Krabs. It was a great party indeed. I can't wait to see what next year has in store. Good night Mr. Krabs." "Goodnight Spongebob." They locked up and went home exhausted to rest up to be refreshed to repair all the damages in the morning.


End file.
